The Echo of a Heartbeat
by IchigoChu
Summary: "His emotions were lost in the dark where they were before, making Roxas a Nobody once again. But even though his emotions were gone, a distant sound echoed throughout the darkness. The sound of a heartbeat..." Roxas/Sora/Riku
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello. This is my first Roxas/Sora/Riku story, I don't plan on making it incredibly long but you never know. I might make an ending with both couples, Roxas/Sora and Sora/Riku, but it's up to you readers. I hope you enjoy reading, review please!

~*~Story Start~*~  
The chocolate haired boy sat on the curved tree in silence, his closed eyes staring towards the sunset of colors. But since his eyes were tightly shut, he didn't see the beautiful orange, yellow, and red of the sun; he only saw the blackness of his eyelid. And as the boy sat there, he tried to talk to him. The boy inside, the boy that might be forever lost in the dark that exists inside. Roxas...

"Roxas?" The boy called out into the hollowness inside of him. But there was no answer, nor a grunt or even a shout. Just silence. The brunette sighed heavily, wishing he could at least hear him once more. The boy finally opened his eyes, revealing a shocking ocean blue and his eyes stared out into the ocean, the sky, and the setting sun but his thoughts were elsewhere. His thoughts were still stuck on him, the boy that's consumed his thoughts even though the brunette's only seen him once. Roxas...

The brunette wished to see him, to tell him how his mind has been consumed on his deep blue eyes, his creamy white skin, his golden halo of hair... yes, the boy desperately wished to see him. He at first didn't understand this need to see him, this need to be near him, even now he doesn't fully understand; all he knows is when he finally sees him, he will understand this need. "Roxas... I need you." Suddenly a scream echoed inside the brunette, making his insides jolt in shock. "Roxas!"

"Sora?" A voice snapped the chocolate haired boy out of his thoughts, tearing him back into reality. Sora looked down, his eyes meeting ones of jade. There stood Riku, his face twisted in concern. "Are you okay?" Sora frowned, his eyes narrowing. He almost connected with him... with Roxas. "Sora?" The brunette nodded and looked out into the sun once more. Riku frowned but jumped onto the curved tree beside his best friend. The silver teen definitely didn't look convinced but he didn't push his brown haired friend any further. Sora stayed silent, his thoughts being eaten by him yet again.

"Do you remember Roxas?" Sora suddenly asked. The silver haired teen blinked in confusion but nodded in response. The burnette let a small smile frame his mouth. "Do you think he's still there?" Sora looked over at the silver haired boy, waiting for an answer but the teen gave none; instead his jade eyes were filled with anger.

"Why'd you call out Roxas?" Riku questioned his best friend. Sora knitted his eyebrows together, confused at Riku's behavior. The brunette wondered what he said, what made his friend so angry, so upset with him, with Roxas.

"I was searching for him... inside me." The brown haired boy answered truthfully. Riku growled, his jade eyes sparking with fire. He glared at the brunette, eyes filled with intense hate but not for him, no, his hate was for the blond inside. The silver teen jumped down, and stalked away from his best friend, making the brunette confused even more. But Sora just shrugged off his friend's anger, Riku was always angry about something. The brunette sighed lightly before jumping down also, and silently, he headed home.

(~*~STORY BREAK~*~)

It was dark, darker than normal. But the blond boy didn't mind, he was born from this darkness. He walked around the endless dark, not looking for anything or anyone or anywhere; he simply was walking. The blond let out a breath of a sigh, almost feeling bored but knowing he couldn't even if he wanted to. He only remembered what it felt like to be bored. That's when he heard something, somethings he's never heard before.

"Roxas?" The voice called out. The blond stayed silent, questioning who was calling for him. Then he heard a heavy sigh, a sigh of disappointment. Suddenly Roxas felt pain, he felt anger, he felt joy, he felt sad, he felt. The blond fell onto the ground, curling up into the fetal position. A beat pounded in his chest, making the blond feel heavier, feel alive. Roxas felt like a human. The blond let out a scream. He was suddenly so sick of this darkness, so sick of not being able to understand, so sick of not feeling anything, so sick of being a Nobody. "Roxas... I need you." The blond screamed louder, the pain stretching over his entire body. He felt need for this voice that called out to him. "Roxas!" The blond felt something wet roll down his cheek but then he suddenly didn't feel anything once more. The blond stood up slowly, blinking at the dark.

"Sora?" Glass shards fell around the blond, making his ears ring. The connection to the voice was gone, he was still here in the dark, but he didn't care. His emotions were lost in the dark where they were before, making Roxas a Nobody once again. But even though his emotions were gone, a distant sound echoed throughout the darkness. The sound of a heartbeat...

~*~End of Chapter One~*~  
That's all for chapter one. Intense? Stupid? Boring? I would love your opinion, so hit the blue button.  
R E V I E W  
P L E A S E !


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay, I've decided to finally write chapter two. I haven't been in a Kingdom Hearts mood in a while so thats why it took me sooooo long to update. Yeah, lately I've been focused on Supernatural stories and Naruto stuff so yeah... sorry! Anyway thanks to those who reviewed. Enjoy and review! Oh, tell me if you want Sora to go with Roxas or Riku. Your decision but personally I would like him to go to Roxas. Or I could have a chapter where Sora goes with each. Your decision so tell me!

Warning: BoyxBoy! No like, no read! And a bit of violence in this chapter but not really.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts sadly, if I did then Roxas would of never went back into Sora.

~*~(Story Start)~*~

Sora's P.O.V.  
The brunette tossed around sleeplessly on his bed. Eventually he ended up on his back, his bright blue eyes staring pitifully at the ceiling. The blond boy just wouldn't leave. No matter what the ocean eyed boy did, he couldn't fall asleep, not with those deep ocean eyes etched in his brain. Sora wished to see him but this was just insane. A clawing sensation pounded in his gut, making the cheerful boy wince. He needed to see Roxas, at least one more time. But how...? He tried to communicate with the golden haired boy but all he got was a scream... maybe he should try again?

"Roxas...you there?" Sora's slightly breathless voice whispered into the cool night air. He froze, waiting for an answer only to sigh in disappointment. The blond wasn't there, at least, not at the moment. Suddenly a knock on his window made the boy jump up in surprise. He turned his head quickly to see a silver headed teen waving with a smirk on his lips. "Riku?" The brunette stood up, goosebumps covering his arms and legs from the chill coming from his wooden floor. Slowly the boy walked over to his window, unlocking the hatch, and opening it. "What are you doing here?" Sora hissed, upset with Riku because he made him leave the warmth of his covers.

"Move over." Riku muttered, slightly pushing Sora out of his way. The silver teen jumped in with grace, his movements as sly as a cat's. Sora blinked, a pout on his lips. Why couldn't he ever be as graceful as that? Riku gave the pouting boy a cocky smirk before shutting the window. "What's up Sora?" Sora frowned. Why was Riku here? Was it about before, when the silver teen yelled at him...? Sora bit his lip, not noticing Riku lick his own, his jade eyes on Sora's. "Sora."

"What?" Sora mummbled, walking back over to his warm bed. The brunette jumped happily on his bed, his covers eloping him in warmth once again. Riku let a chuckle escape his lips before walking over to the cheerful boy, sitting beside him on his bed. "Well, Riku? Watcha here for?" The paler teen frowned, his jade eyes shift to a darker shade. Sora's brows burrowed in thought, was Riku upset about something? He carefully obseved the older teen. Riku's eyes were glazed, and narrowed, meaning the silver teen was in deep thought about something. Maybe it was about Kairi... "Are you and Kairi fighting again?" Riku snorted and looked away from the brunette. Riku and Kairi started dating after they returned home, they constantly were at each other's throats though.

"No...we broke up..." Riku sighed heavily. Sora's eyes widened drastically. When was this? He heard no news of it. Then guilt washed over him like a tidal wave. He's been so consumed by his thoughts of Roxas that he didn't even know his two best friends broke up. Wow, he was turning out to be a sucky friend indeed. "Sora..."

"Yeah?" Sora mummbled, pain evident in his voice. He couldn't believe it, Roxas was taking over his life and he wasn't even fully here with him. Sora sighed lightly, his head bowed in shame. Riku noticed and rubbed the brunettes hair playfully.

"Don't worry about it Sora, we just aren't dating material." Riku spoke truthfully, joy pouring out in his words. Sora blinked and looked up into Riku's jade eyes. "Anyway, she was getting to be freakishly annoying. I mean with her constant whining, clinging, and need for attention... ugh, I wanted her to shut up so many times that it's not funny." Riku shuddered from the thought of Kairi. Sora lightly laughed, knowing it was rude to his red head friend but he couldn't help himself. Yeah, Riku and Kairi were just too different, they weren't a great match in personality at all. Truthfully the brunette thought the only reason they dated was because each other appreciated the other's figure. But of course the brunette never said that out loud. "Yeah... hey Sora can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure." Sora replied, watching as the silver teen grinned. Riku kicked off his shoes, and slipped under the covers with the cheerful boy. "Hey, watch it, you're cold!" Sora snapped playfully as Riku's cold legs brushed Sora's. The older teen chuckled and got comfortable. Sora smiled softly and mentally sighed as his thoughts strayed back to a pair of deep ocean eyes. Roxas wouldn't leave, he just couldn't get the blond out of his mind. "Hey Riku..."

"Hm?" The silver teen hummed, his mind already escaping to the land of dreams. Sora bit his lip, should he ask about earlier? Or should he bring the topic up tomorrow after Riku's gotten a nice amount of sleep? The latter would probably be a better decision. "Sora...?"

"Nevermind. Night Riku." Sora mummbled, his eyelids slowly starting to droop. Riku murmered a response before a soft snore escaped his mouth. Sora chuckled and snuggled more into his pillow. His last thoughts was his wish to see the blond boy once more.

~*~(Story Break)~*~

Roxas's P.O.V.  
The darkness suddenly shifted to a sandy beach, blue waves crashing on the shore. Roxas blinked, what was going on? The blond watched as the waves continued to roar with life, life he wished for, life he would do anything to have. Suddenly a scream echoed along the hot air, making Roxas wince. Memories of heartless pushed forcibly in his mind. Roxas frowned, his hand going over his chest were a beating was heard. He didn't know what this rhythm was but it made him feel, well, it was different. Roxas slowly started towards the direction of the scream, wondering what he would find at the end.

~*~(Story Break)~*~

Sora's P.O.V.  
Bright ocean eyes opened, revealing crashing waves in their wake. He was dreaming again, that much was for sure. Sora scanned the sandy layout, realizing he has been in this place before, but only in his dreams. He took a single step, loving the feel of the sand beneath his toes. Maybe he would find Roxas here... maybe. Sora began to walk forward, his thoughts consumed with the blond once more. Why did he need to see him so much? Did he feel sorry for the blond, was that it? He wished he could understand this deep need, this deep interest in the Nobody.

Suddenly pain crashed throughout his body, making Sora scream out in agony and surprise. His wide blue eyes danced crazily, looking for his attacker. There it was, a single small heartless. Sora stood in position, his hand calling out to the keyblade. But no blade formed, making Sora gasp in shock. The heartless, realizing the opponent couldn't fight back, pounced immediately. Its claws dug into Sora's chest, making the brunette scream. His breath caught as he felt his heart start to jerk out of his chest. What was this heartless doing here? Was he going to die again...?

"Back off!" A voice shouted angerily, a blade slicing the heartless in half. Sora's eyes slowly drooped, his resucer becoming more fuzzy by the moment. But he thought he regconized the spikey blond hair, the fierce deep blue eyes, the soft milky smooth skin. Was it really him...? Was it...?

"Roxas...?"

~*~(Chapter Two End)~*~

Author's Note: Lol, nice cliff-hanger huh? Yes, I know I'm evil. If you want more than please do review. Don't forget to tell me which character you want Sora to go to. Riku or Roxas? Your choice so choose! Review please! And I hope to update faster this time! See you next time :P 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm SO sorry, my computer kinda just well broke down and I haven't had internet in like a month so updating was kinda impossible. Ugh, but not having internet that long killed me... I died a little inside. But back to Roxas and everything I love about the blonde... and, well Sora too of course. So far I think Roxas is winning but I don't remember exactly, lol, I haven't looked at my reviews in awhile. Anyway, let's go to the story... enjoy and review!

Warning: BoyxBoy, don't like? Then don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own anything of Kingdom Hearts... it hurt saying that Oh, but I do own like all the video games... does that count?

-  
~*~(Story Start)~*~ Roxas's P.O.V.

Roxas watched as the heartless faded away, leaving a dust of black smoke and a pink heart floating to the endless blue sky. He then looked over at the brunette, taking in his spiked hair and tan skin. Who was this boy...? And why did he seem so familiar? Roxas blinked and crouched down next to the now unconsious boy, he lifted his finger to brush away some hair from his face, but then stopped, unsure of what exactly he was doing. He felt close to this boy, but that's impossible, Nobody's don't feel. But then... nobody's don't have a heartbeat either. Roxas sighed heavily and gazed out upon the ocean, taking in the rolling blue waves and the salty smell of the air. He didn't know this place, at least, he doesn't remember ever being in a place like this before. He clenched his fist on his keyblade, not quite ready to release it. Where was he? What happened to his darkness?

A groan escaped from the tanned boy, making the blonde look down at him. He expected the boy to wake up but the boy simply turned his head to the side, another moan exiting his mouth. Roxas frowned and looked up once more, quickly notticing the area shifted again. Dark skyscrapers surrounded the two boys, rain continuesly pouring from the forever blackened sky. Roxas's mouth twitched, he knew this place. Neon signs of pink, yellow, green, and orange gave little light but the main light source was something else. Roxas strained his neck up, glaring almost hatefully, at the huge heart shaped moon shining brightly in the black. He didn't want to be here, he never wanted to be here. His memory may be clouded but this place gave off a evil aura, his body was screaming for him to run.

A dull pain throbbed in his temple, slowly reaching out across his brain. Roxas clenched his teeth, the pain becoming more intense by every second. Pictures flew by his eyes, making Roxas lightly gasp. A man with fire red hair, a black coat, heartless, nobody's... a smiling ocean eyed boy. What was all this images? Quickly the pictures faded, making Roxas fall onto his hands and knees, he gasped for air to fill his lungs. He... he didn't understand. What was that? Was that his... past? "R-Roxas?" Said boy looked over, flinching at the wide blue eyes staring at him. Those eyes... Slowly Roxas stood, staring down at the boy. Just who was he? "Roxas!" The boy stood up and started to move towards the blonde but Roxas backed away, making the smiling boy quickly frown.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked, his tone a little harsh. The brunette winced, pain flooding his ocean blue eyes. Roxas took another few steps back, his feet making splashes in the puddles. The tanned boy looked down, his bangs hiding his face. Roxas stopped and stared at the boy, wondering what he was doing. A few mumbles escaped and drifted to the blonde's ears but they were too low to decipher. Roxas blinked, this boy seemed to know him but he's never seen this boy in his life. "Hey..." Roxas softly muttered but the boy didn't answer. Roxas bit his lip, tasting the faint tinge of blood. Suddenly the boy looked up, determination flashing fiercely in his eyes.

"If it's the last thing I'll do, I'll make sure you remember Roxas! I'll make sure you're free and living in the sun, the moon, and living with air! I'll make sure you're alive Roxas, I promise!" Then the boy flashed, disappearing from the dark, rainy world. Leaving Roxas alone with the place he hates more than anything.

Sora's P.O.V.

The brunette boy shot up, his fingers tangling in his sheets. Roxas... he saw Roxas! "Sora...?" Said boy looked over, seeing sleepy jade eyes staring at him. "What's up? Nightmare about no more food left in the world again?" Sora glared and let out a huff, crossing his arms in a pouting manner. The silver haired man simply chuckled and sat up slolwy, lifting his arms up in a stretch as he did so. "No seriously, what's up?" Sora frowned, his eyes drifting away from his best friend. Roxas was trapped, and he doesn't remember anything... he didn't even know who he was. Should he tell Riku? Would Riku help him? "Sora?" Sora sighed lightly and gazed back over at the jade eyed man. Guess he should trust him not to get angry.

"I saw Roxas." The boy stopped, waiting for Riku's reaction. At first his face went blank, but then his eyes flashed that dangerous hue before going blank once more. Sora waited silently, waiting for Riku to calm down. For some reason the silver hired man really disliked Roxas. Riku stiffly nodded, giving him permission to go on. "He doesn't remember anything and he's trapped in his nightmares." Riku frowned at that, his eyes glinting in empathy. He understood that pain, he could share that same feeling as the blonde. But Roxas supposedly didn't feel anything... " He seemed so lost Riku, he was backing away from me and he was the one who held the keyblade. I, for some reason, couldn't summon my own... Roxas had his though."

"The keyblade is a symbol of hope and courage. It is a way of fighting, it symbolizes life and the hope to stay alive. If Roxas could summon his, it means he's not completely lost yet. He still is fighting." Riku spoke softly, Sora nodding in agreement. "But that doesn't explain why yours wouldn't come..." Riku glanced over at the blue eyed boy. "Maybe it's because you were in Roxas not yourself at that time. Tell me of your surroundings." So Sora told him, watching as the jade eyes slowly dimmed in pain. "It sounds like the place where we fought, me and Roxas... where he was so close in beating me. I had to let the dark take over completely to win." Sora frowned and looked down, his own blue eyes fading in agony. "Roxas is living his life of a Nobody again it seems, do you know if he knew what Organization 13 was?" Sora shook his head. Riku sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I'm not sure then... we could try and contact Mickey."

"How though? We don't have a Gummi Ship." Sora pointed out making Riku groan. The silver haired boy shrugged and laid back down, pulling Sora down with him. Sora let out a sigh through his nose, slowly closing his eyes as his head hit his pillow. "Riku...?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think Roxas can ever be free?" Sora glanced over at his best friwnd before shifting away again. He heard Riku rustle the covers, lifting them over there bodies.

"I don't know Sora... I don't know."

~*~(Chapter End)~*~

That's it for chapter three, sorry it's knida short but a lot has been happening lately. Review and vote for either Roxas or Riku. The next chapter will have the chosen boy. See ya next time! 


	4. Chapter 4

Important Author's Note: Oh my god, a spider crawled up my leg when I was half way through typing this and let's say a most high pitched scream exited my mouth. I have a HUGE fear of spiders! But I flung him away and cautiously went back to typing. Hm-hmph, anyway, Roxas won the poll, cheers for all you voted for my favorite anime blonde. I mean even my mom, who detests anime and such, thought Roxas was a cutie. Sorry for any Riku fans but I was hoping for Roxas to win all along but kinda felt bad for Riku too, anywho, onto the amazing fourth chapter. Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes, I'm still kinda jumpy because of the spider. Thanks for all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not yet mine but it will be soon, yes, very soon... Mwahahahahaha!

Warnings: BoyxBoy, no likey, no readie! Plus there's a little bit of spoilers in this chapter, well, kinda. Also I put Kairi in this chapter, don't kill me! (*Runs away quickly*)

Story Start:  
Sora's P.O.V.  
The brunette let out a pitiful sigh, his pink lips in a small unhappy frown. He couldn't reach Roxas no matter what he tried. It's been two days since he saw the blonde and left him alone in his worst nightmares. Riku kept telling him that the blonde could handle himself but... Sora just couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong, very wrong. The bright blue eyed boy bit his lip as he kicked his bare feet in the warm sand. What if he was hurt? Or trapped in one of his most painful memories? The tanned boy barely noticed the calls of the hungry seagulls and the crashing waves that skimmed his toes then was pulled back in almost greedily. Riku left to work, something he just recently started doing, and Kairi... well, the brunette hasn't seen her since Riku broke up with her.

Sora frown fell further, he never did ask about that. What exactly happened between the two because now that he thought about it... Kairi, he hasn't seen her for at least a week now. Sora stood up slowly, thinking of all the places Kairi might be found. "Sora!" The blue eyed boy flinched, head whipping around like a wild animal in fright. "Sora!" The scream echoed, bouncing painfully around his skull and suddenly the tanned boy felt faint. Black slowly consumed his eyesight as the scream now turned into a sad lonely cry that sounded almost like the beautiful voice of a blonde haired, blue eyed angel that Sora only wish he knew everything about.

Roxas's P.O.V.  
The blonde growled hatefully at the silver haired man in front of him, silently feeling as if he knew the man. He gripped his two keyblades, anger washing over him in waves. Why won't he just die and leave him alone? Why?... "Why? Why do you have the keyblade?" The man asked, pure hatred dripping from his mouth. Roxas paused and stared at the key, the key that held all his hopes, all his dreams. He didn't know why he had it, all he knew was that he must fight. An image of a tanned blue eyed boy entered his mind, a whisper repeating in his ears. Sora...? He didn't know any Sora, did he? Was he the true chosen one of this blade? His gut made him believe so.

"Sora." The blonde spoke softly making the silver haired man gasp. The blonde dropped his hood, revealing his dull pained blue eyes. "I have the keyblade because of Sora." Roxas suddenly charged but the man just deflected his attack on pure instinct, the blonde flew back, landing roughly on the cement ground. His mind continued to scream Sora's name, making the name into a panicked chant. He heard the silver man's booted feet walk to his still body, slamming a keyblade next to his head. But then a soothing calm washed over the blonde, Sora... he was here. The cloaked man began to walk away, feet splashing in the puddles. Roxas turned his head slightly, opening his eyes almost painfully. He saw Sora standing there, eyes wide in fear and horror. "Sora..." The blonde stood shakily, grabbing his keyblade swiftly. He must talk to Sora. He has to win. He rushed forward, the blind folded man falling several feet back. "Why don't you quit?"

The man stayed still for quite a few seconds, fists clenched. "C'mon Sora, I thought you were stronger than that." He said slowly, making Roxas jerk back in fear. Why...? Why was he calling him Sora? The blonde glanced over at the said brunette, seeing the tanned boy holding himself in a tight hug, sobs escaping his mouth. Roxas looked over at the man, noticing he couldn't see Sora standing there, hurt and alone. He must finish this, and soon. But suddenly his body jerked once more, his mouth opening of his free will and words escaped his mouth with a voice that wasn't his own.

"Get real. Look which one of us is winning!" The voice was almost taunting when Roxas suddenly froze, hand reaching towards his mouth in hurt confusion. Was that Sora's voice? Why? Why? The silver haired man just softly chuckled, walking towards the blonde in a slow manner.

"So it is true, you are his Nobody." Roxas shook at the word, fear reaching up to his odd beating heart. "Guess Diz was right after all." Roxas growled, commanding another blade to his hand. No, he was nobody but Roxas. He wasn't Sora, he wasn't anybody but Roxas! The silver haired man stopped a few feet away, hands still in a tight fist.

"What are you talking about? I am me! Nobody else!" A pained cry echoed loudly off the walls, making Roxas snap back and hurridly look over to Sora. The brunette sat there, hands clamping his head. The landscape began to fuzz, the silver haired man frozen in place, and the lights started to dim. "Sora!" Roxas rushed to the tanned boy's side but a barrier blocked him off, making the blonde jump back with a slight wince. The buildings began to tumble loudly, lights sparking with freed electricity. Roxas dodged quickly, attacking the barrier with useless power and frustration.

"No! No! No! No!" Sora began repeating, voice filled with intense sorrow. "Roxas is not me and I'm not Roxas! We are not one!" The blonde stopped attacking, frozen with the brunette's words. But then even the brunette himself began to fade away into the now increasing blackness and before long, Roxas was left alone once more.

Sora's P.O.V.  
"Sora, wake up! Please Sora!" Bleary eyes opened, dark red hair and worried blue eyes filling everything in sight. A moan escaped the tanned boy's mouth, tears leaking down his cheeks. "Oh God Sora! Are you okay? I was so worried when I saw you passed out and-" But the brunette blocked out the rest of Kairi's ranting, his thoughts still consumed with the memory he saw of Roxas and Riku just moments ago. Roxas was so scared, and angry, and hurt. Roxas was in so much pain... Sora felt more tears form and fall freely down his cheeks. He left Roxas alone once again, and the blonde knew he truthfully was Sora and Sora was him even though they both wished that they weren't one in the same. Roxas could never be human without taking Sora's heart with him.

End of Chapter Four

Like? Then review please! Just click the nice blue words and give me some good feedback about how utterly awesome I am. Yes, I'm egotistic, lol. Sorry is it short but this is a very important chapter so that does make up for it, eh? See ya till next time! Congrats again to all who voted for Roxas!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Two chapters in just a matter of days, I'm on a roll! Don't expect this often though, I get bored pretty quickly, I'm known to be a quitter. But I shall continue this story and not give up like I have with soooo many others. Anywho, here's a repeat of the poll between Roxas and Riku, Roxas won! Yay! Riku will have to live with his one sided feelings and get over our favorite brown haired, keyblade wielding boy. Yup, now onto the story!

Warning: BoyxBoy, don't like? Don't read! Kairi bashing, if you like her, sorry... plus, small amounts of cursing

Disclaimer: My plan to steal Kingdom Hearts is still underway... but as of yet, no it's not mine

Story Start:  
Sora's P.O.V.  
The chocolate haired boy rolled to his side, the damp night air making his nose tickle and breath short from the humidity. Kairi found him earlier, he passed out on the beach. Doctors say it's exhaustion but that's a load of bull. Sure, his sleeping habits have changed and it's not a peaceful sleep anymore but he still was sleeping. His mother seemed to nearly have a panic attack when the hospital called, at least, that's what Kairi said. Kairi said a lot of things actually but Sora found himself not listening to a word of it. Riku had one thing right, she does talk way to much and the tanned boy thought of telling her so but he stayed silent. Riku... he needed to talk to him, about him and Roxas.

"Roxas..." Sora spoke into the air, liking the way his name echoed off the bland white walls of the hospital. He really wished he wasn't here, he definitely wasn't going to get any sleep in this place. The walls were too plain, the air was too sticky, and it was much too quiet. Why did his mother want him to stay here when he was perfectly fine? He passed out because he was called by Roxas, not because he was tired. Try explaining that one to the doctors though. Riku didn't even visit him either, Kairi & the others did. Heck, Tidus even stopped in for a few seconds before he ran off screaming about fencing lessons or something. The blue eyed boy let out a heavy sigh, head rolling to the side where get well soon gifts laid in place. He wasn't even sick but as soon as Kairi called everybody they brought something or other. Maybe she never called Riku... that would explain why he didn't come.

"Psst. Sora!" A stage whisper made the brunette jump and look over at the window. Riku stood there, chest bare and hair damp. Sora frowned, pink lips bitten in slight confusion. Why was Riku here now and not earlier during visiting hours? He stood up and let the thin sheet fall limply to the floor. Well, speak of the devil and he shall come was the saying right? The tanned boy opened the window with a squeak, watching as Riku climbed in with that cat like grace he mastered. But now that Sora's seen Roxas fight as well, he must admit that Roxas possessed a much swifter, eloquent way of moving that made Riku look clumsy in comparsion. Still, Sora wished he could move like that instead of the brash and hasty style he has. "Heya Sora." Riku grinned almost like the chesmire cat he met in Alice's world, making Sora wonder what exactly the jade eyed man had up his sleeve.

"What are you doing here Riku?" Sora's tone was a little harsher than he meant it to be but the silver haired man shrugged it off, pulling the brunette into a hug. Sora frowned, instantly feeling the awkwardness of Riku being half dressed and hugging him. He pushed him back, watching Riku's smile fall slightly. "Seriously, if you wanted to see me you could just come during the day like a normal person." Riku bit his lip, his eyes avoiding the blue ones that stared at him with intensity. "Why didn't you come Riku? It hurt when everybody but my best friend," Riku flinched before looking back up at Sora, "came to visit me." Riku let out a sigh and walked over to Sora's bed, jumping onto it carelessly.

"I'm sorry..." Sora snorted and went over to Riku, settling in next to the older boy. "Sora... we need to talk." Yet again, the tanned boy snorted knowing that was a huge understatement. He still needed to ask about Kairi and Roxas. "Kairi and I broke up, as you know but I never told you why." Sora nodded, waiting for him to continue. "She found out that-that there's somebody else who I like more than anyone... even her." The brunette's eyes went wide, Riku liked someone else? Who? Was it Selphie? "But I think they love someone else. They obsess over this person even though they could never be together, it goes against everything humane but they don't care. They love him, but not the person they been with for all their life, they don't love the person who so full heartily loves them." Sora frowned, feeling how deeply Riku loved this person and upset that whoever it was didn't love him back.

"Who is it Riku?" Sora questioned, watching Riku shift closer to his side. Riku bit his lip worriedly then let out a stressful sigh. He then turned his pained jade eyes to ones of blue.

"You. It's always been you." Sora jerked back, taking in Riku's confession with confusion. Him? But... he never said, never hinted... no, he has gave him plenty of hints. He just never noticed them like he does now. The constant sleepovers that ended up with them sleeping in the same bed, the fighting matches where Riku would lose whenever Sora took his shirt off, the way his eyes always followed his form, the reason he hated Roxas with his whole being just because Sora felt a bond to the Nobody... how did he not see it before? It was so obvious... "I figured you wouldn't of noticed. Your mind has been stuck on that Nobody ever since you saw the damn thing." Riku spat, speaking as if Roxas was an it and not a human. Sora scooted away, anger starting to form in his chest. "I mean seriously Sora, Roxas is you! It's practically like you're in love with yourself! You can never be together Sora! Roxas is gone and he can't come back!"

"Riku, shut up." Sora's voice was cold, his eyes blank. Riku winced and slammed his lips together. Riku paused then reached out to the brunette boy but Sora slapped his hand away, making Riku frown.

"Sora..."

"Leave. Now." Sora grounded out, trying to fight back his screams of anger and hurt. Riku stayed still, not listening to his best friend. "Riku! I want you to leave! Now!" The jade eyed man closed his eyes, before nodding slightly. He stood up, glancing at Sora one last time, then jumped out of the window leaving the tanned boy alone in the sticky, bland room. Tears began to fall, soaking into his shirt as he curled into himself. "Roxas..."

Roxas's P.O.V.  
The blonde walked in the never ending dark, scanning for some sort of light or sound. Ever since Sora left, all memories stopped repeating making the blackness return once more. But, as before, the blonde didn't mind. He felt a sort of calm here, a place where no memories haunted him and no one betrayed him. The darkness was one place the blonde could always venture without feelings getting in the way. It was his sanctuary, his one place of peace. Suddenly Roxas felt a droplet hit his cheek, making him lick it once it reached his mouth. The blue eyed boy frowned, tasting a tint of salt in the rain droplet. That wasn't normal... Roxas looked up, rain began to pour faster and harder. He squinted into the blackness, when a deep sadness crashed into the blonde and instantly he knew. Sora was hurt, Sora was crying, and Sora needed him now.

Chapter Five end

Like? Then review please and tell me whatcha think of this latest chapter! Until next time, bye!


	6. Note

**Important Author's Note!**

This story is currently paused along with most of my other stories. I know I will most likely not be writing anymore in Scattered Hearts, but Loud Whispers and The Echo of a Heartbeat will most likely be updated before the end of summer. I apologize to everyone who has been waiting patiently for my updates. Having a job and other family problems have kept me busy most of the summer but most of that is now well-handled enough that I can start writing again. Once again, I'm really sorry.

**Also!**

I have a poll up on my page asking about a story I just started. It's a Persona 3 story so if you've never played it, then this poll would not matter much for you. The poll is asking if I should pair the main character (Minato Arisato) with Akihiko, Ryoji, Shinjiro, or Ken. And yes, if paired with Ken then the story would have fewer moments… but it is possible seeing as in the female version on P3P, you can have a lover's bond with him. Anyway if you do know what Person 3 is and have an interest then please take my poll. Thank you and sorry for the really, really slow updates.

-IchigoChu


End file.
